Galk
Etymology ガーク transliterates from "Gerke," from Old High German element ger (spear). "Gerke" common US last name. Common first name in Europe of either gender. Feminine first name in Netherlands . Appearance Tall and well-muscled. Handsome craggy face, despite scars. Uniform is plate armor styled in the 15–16th century, European manner. See illustration below. Personality Mature, balanced personality that avoids emotional extremes, unlike his associate Sid. History Early life unknown. Appears to be an officer of unknown rank in the Rabona guards. 'Voracious Eater' 'Covert operation' Clare is on a covert operation in Rabona. 'First fight with Clare' Galk and Sid attack Clare, who returns from night interview with Father Vincent. Sid throws three knives, which Clare catches and throws back.Claymore 2, Scene 5, pp. 38–43; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 Later that night, two guards are killed by the Voracious Eater.Claymore 2, Scene 6, pp. 47–50; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 Galk in armor Next morning, Sid interrogate Clare at inn. Gets into fight with Raki. Galk restrains Sid.Claymore 2, Scene 6, pp. 54–58; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 'Second fight' Leaping among the rooftops, Clare heads for cathedral. Galk and Sid intercept her again. While deflecting their attacks, another victim screams. Clare races inside cathedral, where Voracious Eater kills again.Claymore 2, Scene 6, p. 68–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 The Yoma attacks from behind. Galk and Sid arrive. Clare saves both from fatal attacks, but is wounded by the Yoma. She is left unconscious.Claymore 2, Scene 7, pp. 92–97; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 Despite Sid's protests, Galk brings Clare to Vincent's bedroom,Claymore 2, Scene 7, p. 104; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 where she remains comatose. From cold open of Anime Scene 4 'Examination' With Raki at her bedside, Clare regains consciousness after a 2-day coma.Claymore 2, Scene 7, p. 119; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 'Staff meeting' Cathedral staff have surprise meeting. Despite Father Rodo's protests, Clare, not fully recovered from her injuries, exams each suspect—including Bishop Kamuri and even Vincent—but everyone proves human. Yet all have a Yoma scent.Claymore 2, Scene 8, pp. 129–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 The situation turns ugly as Rado verbally attacks Vincent. Clare finally reaches the last possibility. If Yoma can impersonate the living, what if one impersonates the dead?Claymore 2, Scene 8, p. 146; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 'Resurrection' In the baptismal chamber, the Yoma, posing as a corpse, rises from a coffin. He attacks Raki, but Clare arrives in time. Galk and Sid then arrive and the three fight the Yoma.Claymore 2, Scene 8–Scene 9, pp. 150–165; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 The Yoma takes Galk's sword and fights Clare, armed only with knives.Claymore 2, Scene 9, p. 175; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 'Surprise' Raki gives Galk a statue, which Galk throws to Clare. When the Yoma strikes the statue with the sword, the statue breaks apart, revealing a Claymore sword.Claymore 2, Scene 9, pp. 180–183; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 Clare cuts off the Yoma's arm. But the Yoma still holds off his attackers with his extensible claws.Claymore 3, Scene 10, pp. 15–20; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 'Galk's stratagem' Galk inexplicably charges the Yoma, who pierces Galk's body. Claws caught in Galk's armor, Galk gives the signal—Clare attacks. She cuts off the Yoma's other arm. Then cuts the Yoma in two.Claymore 3, Scene 10, pp. 36–37; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 'Awakening' The combat won, Clare now begins to awaken. She tells Galk to kill her, but Raki intervenes and clings to Clare, now turning into a Yoma. Suddenly, Yoma power explodes. To everyone's surprise, Clare is back to normal.Claymore 3, Scene 11, pp. 46–58; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 'Farewell' Day. Vincent, Galk and Sid say goodbye to Clare and Raki. In the anime, Galk gives Raki a sword as a parting gift.Claymore 3, Scene 11, pp. 64–69; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 'Agatha' Galk meets Claymore warriors afters 7-year timeskip. 'Mystery' Sid, after helping Clarice and Miata escape guards, takes them to Galk's house. Galk says locals have disappeared and suspects a Yoma. Sid confirms that a woman of Galatea's description lives in town.Claymore 14, Scene 74, p. 21 Elsewhere, Galatea says farewell to orphans leaving church. And to Father Mohr. Clarice and Miata arrive as expected.Claymore 14, Scene 74, p. 24 'Complication' Galatea reveals she released Yoma energy, tricking Organization to send a purge team to Rabona. She hoped they would fight Agatha instead. But when Agatha appears as crab-like awakened being, Clarice and Miata ignore her and attack Galatea. 3-way fight develops as Galatea fights both them and Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 75, pp. 63–66 Galk leads counterattack—a diversion. Sid climb on Agatha and attacks human appendage. But tentacles ensnare him. Galatea throws Galk to block Miata, while Galatea frees Sid. She then throws Sid to Clarice.Claymore 14, Scene 76, pp. 55–59 Agatha defeats everyone. Holy City defenseless.Claymore 14, Scene 77, p. 124 'Surprise visitors' Clare and Ghosts show up.Claymore 14, Scene 77, pp. 126–127 They immobilize Agatha by cutting off her legs. Agatha abandons her crab-form and contracts into a mummy, with tape-like tentacles. As the Ghosts whittle down this false body, Agatha escapes in her true human form. She takes Galatea hostage. But Clare, per Galatea's suggestion, uses Quicksword to kill Agatha.Claymore 15, Scene 78, pp. 34–37 After Rabona is saved, Sid and Galk celebrate at a tavern party with the Ghosts. Sid tells Clare that Raki was in town looking for her. Galk reassures Clare that she and Raki must meet again.Claymore 15, Scene 80, pp. 81–86 'Revenge' After Miria's failed attack on Organization, Awakened and Yoma invade Rabona. Galk, Sid and guards defend city with Claymore warriors. Arrival of Ghosts finally defeats invasion.Claymore 20, Scene 108, pp. 10–24 Galatea suspects the Organization is behind invasion.Claymore 20, Scene 108, p. 35 'Return to Rabona' 'Old comrades' After the destruction of the Organization, the Ghosts return to the Holy City. Inside the deserted city, the Ghosts are greeted by a tearful Clarice, then Galatea, Galk and Sid. When Miria asks what happened, Galatea leads the Ghosts to the outskirts of town, where Priscilla is emerging from the Yoma cocoon.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 334–337 'Meeting' That night in the town hall, Miria explains the situation to the Rabona guards and the Claymore warriors. But Sid insists that the human guards will stay and defend the city with their lives, repeating what he said during the early Clare arc.Claymore 2, Scene 9, p. 170; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 Miria apologizes for asking them to leave and even allows Clarice to stay.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 344–349 Then Sid tells Miria that upon Miria's request, he and the guards gathered something unnamed to be used for some unknown purpose.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 350 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Human Category:Church of Rabona